


Soulmate Sketches

by stratusdreams



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: An online psychic claims that, for $15, she will draw a photo of your soulmate. Adora buys one, and is shocked and horrified to receive her drawing back -- it's a sketch of her best friend and longtime crush, Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	Soulmate Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kellylogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellylogs/gifts).



> This is just a silly, fluffy gift for the sweetest woman I know, Kells Bells <3 I hope you enjoy!!

All Adora had done this summer was work.

She was exhausted. As she flopped down onto her bed, she groaned dramatically, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Her phone buzzed, but she was too tired to care. Adora wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week straight, and then some.

Finally, she reached for her phone and checked. It was a message from her best friend, Catra – well, best friend and crush. Adora hated to admit it, but she’d been maybe-sort-of-okay-definitely in love with Catra since their freshman year of high school. Now, it was the summer before college, and Adora hadn’t made her move. She doubted she ever would.

_Heyyyyy, Adora :3c Still on for 7 tonight?_

“Ow!” Adora winced as she dropped her phone on her face. She bolted up in bed and rubbed her nose furiously. The blonde glanced down at the text again, then flicked her messaging app away. She would reply to Catra later, when her brain wasn’t totally frazzled. Instead, she opened up a cute marketplace app she’d recently installed to look for new DND dice. She scrolled through mindlessly.

Rose Dice.

Pearl Dice.

PSYCHIC DRAWINGS – SEE YOUR SOULMATE!

Emerald Dice.

Rainbow Swirl Dice.

_Wait_.

Adora quickly scrolled back up and clicked on the advertisement. The shopkeeper, Madame Razz, had posted a rather peculiar ad to her witchcraft and Wicca store. Adora frowned as she read, confusion swirling in her mind.

_For $15, I will draw your soulmate! Results guaranteed in 30 minutes or less! Real Psychic!_

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the blonde murmured aloud. She skimmed the reviews, and was surprised to find that according to every five-star testimony, Madame Razz was the real deal. Adora chuckled. People who believed in this kind of bullshit were so gullible. $15 for a fun little sketch that probably wasn’t even true? _Gimme a break._

Yet Adora’s thumb hovered over the “buy now” button. Truth be told, she just wanted to see what Madame Razz came up with. So she clicked on it, filled in her information, and waited patiently.

25 minutes later, Adora received an email.

_Mara, dearie! I have your soulmate here, drawn in beautiful detail! Thank you!_

_Madame Razz, Psychic Medium_

_Who the hell is Mara?_ Adora thought, frowning. Whatever. _Let’s see this bullshit._

“What the fuck?!” She screamed and her phone clattered to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Adora! What the _hell_ are you screaming about?” Glimmer, her roommate and adoptive sister, was at her door, throwing it open. “I was napping and thought you were being murdered!”

  
Adora shook her head and rubbed her temples. “I…” How was she going to explain this without sounding stupid? “It’s just… a weird email I got.”

“A weird email? What’d it say?” Of course Glimmer was going to press for more information.

“Umm.”

“Was it like, a weird sex thing?”

“No!”

“Then what is it?” Glimmer entered the room now, picking Adora’s phone up off the ground; the blonde quickly snatched her phone back from her friend, causing Glimmer to hiss in annoyance. “I’ve seen your weird ass porn stash. I’m sure this can’t be worse.”

“It’s not porn, okay?” Adora pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed. “So. I bought a picture from a psychic. It’s supposed to be of my ‘soulmate.’”

“…Okay?”

“Well, just look at it!” Adora clicked on the photo and shoved her phone into Glimmer’s face. “Look who it is!”

“Oh my god.” Glimmer grabbed the phone and peered closely at the sketch. “That’s fucking _Catra_.”

“No shit, Sherlock!” Adora took her phone back and threw it onto the bed. She laid back on the bed and let her phone fall onto her chest. “Ugh. This is so fucking stupid.”

“Is this, like, seriously stressing you out?” Glimmer sat down beside her and patted her thigh comfortingly. “Adora. She probably just looked you up on Facebook or something, and saw Catra was in your profile pic and went with that. It isn’t that deep.”

“I paid $15 for this.”

“Okay, and?” Glimmer laid down on her stomach, resting her chin in her hands and glancing down at Adora. “You’ve spent way more money on way stupider stuff. So don’t sweat it, okay?” She nudged the blonde and winked. “Maybe this’ll finally encourage you to make your move!”

  
“Ugh. No.”

“Are you serious? You can’t just post dumbass edgy romance poems about Catra on your tumblr forever, Adora. You should just, y’know… confess. You’ll feel better.”

Adora sat up and sighed. “She’s coming over tonight. She said so yesterday… God, Glimmer, how am I gonna face her?”

“By confessing your undying love?”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.” Glimmer stood up and adjusted her short shorts and sequined purple tank top. “Whatever. I’m gonna go to the movies with Bow and Perfuma. So, like, text me if you decide to stop being such a pussy.” With that, she sashayed out of the room, fluffing her short pink hair on the way out.

Adora glanced at the clock; it was 6:45, and Catra was definitely on her way. Fuck.

She went to the living room and landed on the couch with a soft thud, tossing her phone onto the table as she queued up a horror movie. She and Catra loved to watch scary movies together – as much as Catra hated to admit it, she was easily frightened, and would often hide her face in Adora’s shoulder when the monster or slasher appeared. That was one of Adora’s favorite “Catra-isms,” mostly because it meant Adora could wrap an arm around her crush and pretend to be cool and _totally_ not scared of the flying viscera on screen.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and Adora went to open the door. Catra was standing there in black athletic shorts and their college’s hoodie. Her short hair was messy and framed her angular tawny face. “Heyyy, Adora.”

“Catra…! You look so nice.” Adora felt the color rising in her cheeks as she stepped aside and let her crush in.

“This is how I always dress.”

“I know, but…” Adora cursed herself for sounding like a lovestruck eighth grader. “Take a compliment, will ya?”

“Maybe later.” She strode past Adora and sat down on the couch, kicking up her feet on the coffee table. “What’re we watching tonight?”

“I have Saw on, but we can change it if you want.” Adora shrugged and went to the kitchen to make popcorn. She felt a bit calmer now – this was just a normal hang out with Catra. Nothing more.

“Glimmer texted you,” Catra called from the living room. “Want me to check it?”

“Uh, yeah! Go ahead!”

There was silence for a moment, then Catra spoke again. “She’s just wondering if I’m over. Want me to text back a ‘yes?’”

“Yeah!” Adora came back from the kitchen and leaned down against the couch behind Catra as she waited for the popcorn to finish. Catra seemed… different. Her demeanor had shifted slightly, and she looked at Adora with a curious expression. “You okay?”

“Adora, why was there a weird drawing of me on your phone?”

  
Fuck.

“Umm.”

“No bullshit, Adora.” Catra turned around fully and pointed to the blonde’s phone, abandoned on the table. “I saw it.”

“So. Uh… Well… there’s no good explanation for this.”

“Give me your best one,” Catra said flatly, quirking a brow. “Just be honest with me, okay?”

Adora took a deep breath. “I bought a soulmate drawing from a psychic online.”

“You what?!”

“I know! I know, okay? It was stupid, and I didn’t think it was real, but it was $15 so I wanted to see, but she drew you, and Glimmer said she probably just went on my Facebook, but it’s freaking me out, and you look really good today, and I’ve been in love with you forever, and – oh god. Oh fuck. I’m so fucking stupid –”

Catra shut her up with a kiss.

Adora blinked in confusion, then melted into Catra’s touch. Her crush wrapped her strong arms around Adora’s neck and pulled her close before ending the kiss. “You fuckin idiot,” Catra murmured with a sweet chuckle. “God, Adora. You’re so dense.”

“…I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to,” Catra said, leaning her forehead against Adora’s. “Just so you know… I’ve loved you too, okay? You didn’t need some cheap psychic drawing online. God.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” At Adora’s comment, Catra laughed and kissed her again, and Adora felt a lovely warmth blossom in her chest. This was happiness.


End file.
